


Oh baby!

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic, Swearing, left out stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles finds a baby on his doorstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, I have a WHOLE backstory for this so if you want more PLEASE COMMENT KUDOS AND I WILL!!!

Year One 

Stiles would think he was hallucinating except he hasn’t even had one glass of wine yet. So he’s not drunk, and he’s not overtired, and, he counts his fingers, he’s not dreaming. So how in the actual fuck there’s an infant on his doorstep, he would never know. Well maybe not an infant, maybe a toddler, she looks about one, he doesn’t know when a damn infant becomes a toddler, okay!   
He scoops her up without thinking because it’s cold okay? An infant cannot be on his porch in the middle of September in a pair of cotton pants and a long sleeve shirt. She doesn’t fuss, just lets him carry her into the warmth. He doesn’t know what to do. He sets her on the couch. She stares at him. She’s quite adorable, with smooth brown skin, big brown eyes and a tangle of brown curls. Shit.   
“Hi,” he says, waving at her. She smiles, she has a full mouth of teeth, and waves back. He can’t help his smile, “Hi honey, I’m Stiles. What’s your name?” She waves again and he sighs.   
It’s been about twenty minutes of him freaking out, before he calls his dad.   
“Stiles, what do you want?”   
Stiles looks at the clock, it’s almost eleven at night, “Dad, I’m sorry but, look. Say someone found a baby and brought it to the station, what would happen?”   
“Stiles,” the Sheriff says warningly.   
“Hypothetically! Hypothetically!”   
John sighs, “Hypothetically, once we cleared the good samaritan of any wrongdoing, then we would send out an Amber Alert.”   
“What happens while the parents are being located?”   
“The child would be put into foster care. What are you into kid?”   
“Nothing Dad, I swear.”   
“I don’t believe you, but I’m also exhausted. I’ll talk to you later kid.”   
“Night Dad. Love you.”   
“Love you too Stiles.” 

Stiles hangs up and stares at the baby. She stares back, thumb in her mouth, “I guess there’s only one other person I can call.”   
Scott and Stiles haven’t been close in awhile, but he still answers quickly, “Stiles, hey, what’s up?”   
“There’s a baby on my doorstep.”   
“Wait, what?”   
“A baby.”   
“A human?”   
Stiles stares at the baby, she stares back unblinking, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”   
“It’s not like, a neighbors?”   
“I live in a house in the middle of nowhere, it’s not a neighbors.”   
“It’s not, yours?”   
Stiles barks out a laugh, “I haven’t slept with a girl in years.”   
“So I should call Lydia?”   
“Please. Because how the fuck is baby acquisition a thing?”   
“Just relax, we’ll figure it out.”   
“Okay, I’ll be there in a couple hours, I’ve gotta stop by the store and get her some stuff.”   
“Alright, drive safe.”   
Stiles rolls his eyes, “Bye.” 

The baby, Stiles really needs to think of something to call her, is actually really good. She’s quiet, and doesn’t talk, but seems to understand what Stiles is saying. He buys a car seat, a light jacket, a sleeper set and diapers and wipes. She sees a package of pacifiers and he grabs those too, as well as a bright pink, soft blanket. He’s not sure exactly how old she is, but since she has teeth he grabs a few snacks, like goldfish and gerber’s puffs as well as some baby food. He’s just trying to spend the bare minimum because it’s likely she’ll be gone by morning.   
He puts her coat on, changes her diaper and tucks her into the blanket with some goldfish and starts the hour and a half long drive to Scott’s. He expects her to fall asleep, but every time he checks on her in the rearview mirror, she’s just quietly staring ahead. She doesn’t make any noise except a few gurgles, which Stiles takes to mean she likes the Disney music he’s playing. It’s almost one by the time he get’s to Scott’s, and he pulls up the driveway, that’s already full. He’s sure the whole pack is here. He’s not ready.   
He grabs her out of the car, wrapping her tighter in her blanket, “C’mon bunny.” He walks up to the door and before he can even knock, it’s being yanked open by Scott. He throws his arms around Stiles, “Hey man!”   
“Hey.”   
“Look at her, she’s so cute,” He reaches out to touch her cheek and she throws herself backwards, farther into Stiles’ arms and starts crying, for the first time. Scott stares at him wide eyed as she sobs, tears running down her face. Stiles stares at her, wide mouthed for a minute before cradling her to his chest and bouncing her gently.   
“It’s okay bunny. You’re okay,” he bounces her and rubs her back and after a few seconds, she calms down. Stiles grabs a pacifier out of his pocket and hands it to her and she shoves it into her mouth.   
“Does she cry a lot?” Scott asks, shocked.   
“No, she hasn’t. But she also hasn’t had contact with other people, maybe she’s scared.”   
Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd and Erica are all sitting in the living chatting, and they look up, when Stiles walks in. The baby takes one look at all of them and turns back into Stiles’ chest.   
“Um, has she been like that the whole time?” Lydia asks.   
“Yeah.”   
“She really likes you,” Allison says.   
Stiles nods and sits on the edge of the loveseat, next to Isaac. He smiles at the baby and tries to wave but she just clings tighter to Stiles. Stiles rubs her back, unconsciously.   
“So, what did we find out?”   
“Not a lot,” Lydia says, “None of us got turned into a baby, it’s not any of ours, so we’re not really sure. It could be a witch, a curse, something like that, but we don’t know for sure.”   
“Great. So she’s here to stay?” Stiles asks.   
“Probably,” Scott says, “but don’t worry, we thought she could stay with Allie and I.”   
Stiles stares at him, “Wait what?”   
“It’s a good thing you found her, but do you think you’re really prepared to shoulder that kind of responsibility? She’s a baby Stiles. She needs your full attention and care.” Scott says gently. Before Stiles can even respond, the front door swings open and in swaggers Derek. Derek Hale who’d been traipsing all over Europe. Erica jumps up and wraps her arms around him, scent marking him,   
“I’ve missed you!”   
Everyone takes their turn, except Stiles. He just stares. Derek stares back. Then at the little bundle on his lap. He sits across from Stiles, next to Lydia.   
“So this is what this is about.”   
“Stiles found a baby,” Isaac says.   
“And he wants to keep it,” Lydia adds.   
“I’m just saying that if anyone is going to keep her, it’s going to be me.”   
Derek laughs, he honest to god, throws his head back and laughs, “You’re kidding.”   
Stiles glares, “No Derek, I am not kidding.”   
“Stiles, we know you’re going through a lot right now, and a baby you’re not prepared for, that’s a lot to handle,” Allison says gently.   
Derek laughs again, “You’re not going to even mention it, are you?” He looks around at everyone, then leans forward, bracing his elbows on his legs, “Stiles, you can’t have the baby because you’re an alcoholic. You can barely take care of yourself, let alone an infant. Now hand her over.”   
Stiles glares, “I’m not a fucking alcoholic Derek. Besides, someone wanted me to have this baby, she’s mine.”   
“She’s not yours, and you are an alcoholic. I don’t have time for this, I’m tired and want to sleep, hand her over.”   
“No one’s asking you to be here!” Stiles shouts.   
“I’m still pack, unlike you.”   
It falls silent.   
“Derek,” Scott starts.   
Stiles purses his lips and nods, “No, you’re right. We should go.” Stiles stands up, the baby cradled to his chest. Derek stands up too. Boyd stands up next to him, arm on his shoulder, “Derek,” He warns.   
“No. I’m tired of talking in circles. You all have a soft spot when it comes to him. I don’t.” He reaches forward and snatches the baby out of Stiles’ arms. She starts screaming immediately. Derek tries to rock her, but she starts flailing and hitting him and screaming. It’s hard to watch.   
“Come on. She doesn’t like you, just let me,” Stiles reaches out, but then Erica’s at his side, gently holding him back. The crying doesn’t stop and Derek passes her to Allison. Allison rubs at her hair, but it doesn’t stop.   
“Please, she doesn’t like you, let me,” He reaches out and Erica pushes him back again, this time a bit harder.   
“I really think you should go.” Scott says gently.   
“Fuck you Scott.” 

He gets home and he drinks. He pounds two bottles of red wine and then starts on the whiskey. He doesn’t want to remember any of this. 

Stiles only has a job to keep busy, to get out of the house. He has money from his mom’s death, money from his dad’s pension. Money from keeping quiet about the secret shit that went down back in the day, so he quits. Spends the next four days so drunk he can’t see straight. Banging into cupboards because he keeps staggering. Falling asleep on the bathroom floor after he pukes his guts out.   
A week later, and he hasn’t stopped drinking. Mostly because he’s hungover as fuckkkk, and does not wanna puke again. He pops four aspirin and downs some water, and he’s just about ready to go to McDonald’s and get at least four Mcgriddles when he hears the doorbell. He hesitates. No one ever visits him. Ever. And he’d intended it that way. He sends a quiet prayer to whatever god there is in hopes that it’s not his dad because his apartment is a mess and he’s pretty sure a human could smell the leftover booze trying to make it out of his pores at this point.   
He’s pretty sure he hears crying and he throws open the door. Sure enough it’s Lydia, looking flawless as ever, carrying the baby, who’s crying. She’s not full on screaming, but still crying obnoxiously loud. Lydia walks up the steps and doesn’t say anything. Finally the baby turns and looks and sees Stiles. She all but throws herself out of Lydia’s arms and buries her face in Stiles’ neck, the crying immediately ceasing. He rubs her back and feels tears fill his eyes. He’s gone longer without seeing her than he had actually known her but he hadn’t known how much he’d missed her. He hugs her a few more minutes and then looks up at Lydia, “Are you going to invite me in?” She asks.   
He invites her in and she sits next to him on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee. The baby still hasn’t moved from his lap, and she currently is sucking on a corner of his shirt.   
“They weren’t fair to you. Everyone. Me included.”   
“You didn’t say anything bad.”   
“No, but I didn’t exactly stand up for you either.”   
Stiles nods and Lydia continues, “She hasn’t stopped crying. She only stops when she sleeps, which is barely. It’s driving everyone crazy.”   
“I’m sure it is.”   
“She tolerates me, doesn’t cry as loud. She hates the others. Especially Derek.”   
Stiles laughs, “Serves him right, the bastard.”   
“Stiles. You do have a drinking problem.” His face drops, “I love you, and as your friend, it is my duty to tell you this,” she sighs, “If I trust you with this, you have to stop.”   
Stiles stares at her, “Wait, what?”   
“I’m just supposed to be babysitting her so Allie and Scott can get some rest. I’m going to leave her here. Give you some money, and give you a few hours head start. If you stay, they’re not going to let you keep her. I know you have a problem, but I know you’re strong enough to stop. Please.”   
Stiles stares, “You’re going to let me, keep, her?”   
“No drinking. Do you hear me? Ever.”   
Stiles nods, “Okay.”   
“Maybe this is, your second chance or some shit, okay? All I know is I can’t take this damn crying, and she likes you, and I’m not going to let you drink yourself to death.”   
Stiles blushes, and she puts a hand on his knee, “You know I can tell things right? I can see things? I swear to god Stiles, if I ever, I mean ever see you drinking, I’ll take her and have you inside a treatment center so fast your fucking head will spin. You know that right?”   
Stiles nods, “I know Lydia.”   
“This is me trusting you.”   
“I know.”   
She smiles, and sets her mug down, standing up and brushing off her jeans, “Okay, then let me get her stuff and that money and then you’ve gotta get out of here.”   
“Where do you suggest I go?”   
“Anywhere out of California. I know you have money, I’m bringing you some too. Change your number. I’ll get in contact with you somehow.”   
“Lydia-” He doesn’t know what to say.   
She smiles gently, “I know, just, remember what I said.” 

“Hey Dad,”   
“Stiles, what’s up?”   
“I’m moving.”   
There’s a long pause, “What?”   
“A girl I was with a while ago, dropped my baby, my daughter off at my door. I, I need a new start Dad. This is my second chance.”   
“Where are you going?”   
“I don’t know Dad. But once I figure everything out I’ll tell you, and you can come visit, okay Dad? I love you.”   
“I love you too kid. Stay safe.”   
Stiles looks back at the baby in the rearview mirror, “I will Dad. I will.” 

“So, what’s the deal Miss Thing?” Stiles asks. They’re a few hours into their drive and he’s getting tired. “Are you hungry? I think you are. I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” Lydia had told him that she ate solid food really well, so he doesn’t feel bad, stopping at McDonalds. He unbuckles her and grabs her, and the diaper bag carrying them inside. He’s surprised at how much she eats, almost half a hamburger patty, some fries and a gogurt.   
“Alright so you’re a hungry girl huh?” She just smiles. “Are you ever gonna talk? I know you can talk you little turkey.” He says, tickling her tummy. She giggles and shoves more fries into her mouth. Once they’re done, he changes her diaper and straps her back into the car, with her McDonald’s toy. He makes a note to buy her more toys to entertain her until they get to their destination. He had decided on Minnesota. It was random, and far, and he had always wanted to see MOA.   
It’s about ten at night when they stop at a random motel. He had stopped at the store to get a few snacks, and he gives her a bath, before feeding her some mac and cheese. She’s content to watch late night cartoons while Stiles showers and then he comes back, laying on his phone. The first thing he’d done was change his number and made sure it couldn’t be tracked. He had to figure out a name for this little one. One that wasn’t Olivia Pope or Rachel Green.   
After about an hour, he’d narrowed it down to Julia, Macie and Eva. He shuts off the tv and she turned to look at him, brown eyes wide.   
“Alright pretty girl, what are we going to call you?”   
She just stares and he laughs, “Okay, do you like Julia? Julia? Julia?” He asks. She just stares, blank faced. “Okay, Macie? Do you like Macie? Macie?” He coos. She actually pouts at that one and he laughs, “This must be why they name you when all you do is sleep and cry. You’re awfully picky little one. What about Eva? My little Eva?” The baby gives him a tiny smile and he laughs, “Perfect! Then Eva you’ll be. Now that we’ve finally got you named, can we go to sleep? I’m beat.” She smiles and he laughs, shutting off the light. He wraps her in a little blanket burrito and snuggles up next to her, kissing her head, “Goodnight Eva.” 

Eva wakes him up in the morning with quiet crying and he changes her diaper and gives her some honey nut cheerios. They’re on the road by seven, he just wants to get there. Because that’s when the real work begins, he’s got to find a house and stock it, and buy Eva clothes and toys, he’s tired just thinking about it. 

It takes them four days to get to Minnesota. They stay in a hotel for four days until Stiles finds a cute little townhouse about a half hour from the Twin Cities. It has three levels and three bedrooms and Stiles thinks it will be awesome for when Eva gets older and needs her own space. He drops a few thousand on clothes, toys and furniture for Eva. A few more thousand for furniture on the house. He’s not going to half ass this. He’s going to take this seriously, for Eva's sake.


End file.
